A Fairy Race
by Marcela Ormo
Summary: Action over fairies. competition, hope, spells all in one story. Midsummer Night s Dream fanfiction on Titania s fairies.


Marcela Ormo

English 8

Nicole Williams

_**A Fairy Race**_

He was looking into everyone`s eyes, and all of them looked towards him. That made him remember when he became a winner, months ago, everyone was looking into him the same way they were doing in that moment. His name became to be the most heard name of the year. Everyone talked about him; he became a role model for every fairy kid. He would pass by and hear, "when I grow up I want to be like him, I want to be called the great Peaseblossom just like him!" Even though he became successful he had to go through angriness and disappointment. Being a fairy is no perfect thing.

Fairyland is meant to be a beautiful place of fairies where all dreams come true. The truth is that this is a place full of action, magic and spells. There is a creature that lives on this place, which is called a "fairy". Everyone thinks they are nice and magical creatures but for real they are aggressive and powerful. There are hundreds of fairies living in this land learning magic spells and developing their abilities. They have their whole world in this one place. They make their lives out of which they follow. Fairies are also very competitive. They have a Queen that is a beautiful lady called Titania. They fight because they want to be the Queen`s favorite but her favorite is that one fairy that is the strongest and the most intelligent as if for spells. Its only one fairy of hundreds of them but they all would attempt to be the one. In order to be her favorite`s you have to win the annual competition called "The Fairy Games".

"Titania has arrived!" said one of the fairies enthusiastically. Titania had come to talk to all the fairies older than eighteen years old on Fairyland. She spoke to all, telling them about this year`s Fairy Games. The Fairy Games consists of the best twenty-four fairies from eighteen and older that compete with each other to determine which of them is the best fairy. The game directors choose these twenty-four fairies. They have to be strong, intelligent and they need to have the best abilities on magic of all the fairies. They have two months to choose them all. After they have been chosen the competitors have one month to get prepared. Then they go to a field that is a huge labyrinth where they have to get to the end and they have to make spells on each other so that they won't get there first. The four first fairies that get to the end, they go to the final. These four fairies go to another field where they show their best spells.

"The twenty-four fairies have been already chosen, there would be sent a letter to the chosen fairies, competitors should start getting prepared and I wish you all good luck," announces Titania. Cobweb, Moth, Mustardseed and Peaseblossom were some of the fairies that were chosen. They were chosen because they are outstanding fairies, as all the others that were chosen. Cobweb, Moth and Mustardseed were in last year's final but Peaseblossom was new. Cobweb was the winner of last year`s Fairy Games. "Don't get too confident this year, I've become stronger," says Moth. "It`s not about being strong but intelligent," responds Mustardseed irritated. "Would you both stop fighting? Save all this energy for the field," says Cobweb as if he was more intelligent than anyone. The fairies had started one harsh month.

It had been a couple of weeks since they started training, when there had been a moment of angriness for Peaseblossom. He couldn't believe what had arrived to his house; it ripped out the competition from his hands. He didn't know letters of disappointment could be sent after a letter that meant happiness. The letter said:

"_Dear, Peaseblossom_

_We are extremely unhappy to explain that you can`t enter to the Fairy Games. Due to your age we decided that you are not admitted into such competition. We've been debating a lot about this but the rules still state that the fairy has to have eighteen years old to compete. Sadly you are seventeen and turning eighteen after the competition has been already done. We wish you our best of lucks for next year and we'll keep you in mind._

_Sincerely, the directors." _

"I've been preparing myself for a almost a month, how crazy is that now they decide to take me out? Than who are they putting in if I'm not going? I've got to talk to them," Peaseblossom, says annoyed. He thinks it is not fair because he is still turning 18 this year. He wants to demonstrate to the game directors that he is mature and strong enough to participate. "May I come in? I`d like to show you my abilities, you'll notice that I'm capable for fighting and maybe go to the finals," he says desperately. "No fairy other than us can come in," responded one of the fairy directors. "A fairy that is born one week earlier is no better fairy and it makes no fairy weaker," explains Peaseblossom making them believe he is ready for all of this.

His words were spread throughout Fairyland, people were noticing that Peaseblossom was going to fight for his place, somehow all this got to Titania. "I can't believe she came all the way to Fairyland to talk to Peaseblossom and the directors," said one of the fairies. Titania was truly thrilled to meet Peaseblossom since she had heard about so powerful fairy. When she came she thought he was so virtuous that she wanted to make an exception for this year. "He was said to be one of the chosen lets not make it change," Titania says as she leaves. "You heard her words, it`s a command," says Peaseblossom agitated.

The second month had past certainly fast the competition was already here. All the fairies where prepare for the action. The field was so vast each fairy had their own starting point and the end zone was in the middle, it covered one forth of Fairyland. It was a very long way to the end and still doubtful to get to it. There are countless wrong ways and it`s just so challenging to get to it. Even though there is always a several who get there, regardless of that only four pass to the finals.

The start sign sounded, the moment where the only thing you hear in Fairyland was "shif, shif" from the sound of the spells had begun. Ten of the competitors had already taken the wrong way and had confront each other no one knows where they get to but the other fourteen were still in the race winning themselves the end zone. Everyone else waited for a fairy to get to the end they were all so eager to know who the finalists four would be. The fairies had to wait for hours while the others were running and fighting.

Suddenly there was a dark shadow; everyone quietly asked, "Who is that? " When everything became clear they screamed "Its Moth!" and right behind came Mustardseed. Everyone started clapping to so courageous fairies. While these two fairies were so delighted to be into the finals, there came out Cobweb, "You two, again!" he said. They were all seeing each other again in the finals. The fourth finalist had taken a little while to arrive, everyone waited silently. They heard something coming… It was Peaseblossom he was the first fairy who passed to the final in his first year.

The four finalists were set. In two days, the final would be on. The fairies were getting ready for this one more time. The best fairy was about to be discovered. They were sent to the field to get prepared. This field had many obstacles were the fairies had to make spell to fight with it. The fairy that showed the best of the ability would win the competition. They have had started already. Peaseblossom was the less experienced of the four fairies and also the youngest. For one second he was confused he didn't know what to do he had been hit and taken down, he felt and became unconscious. Everything came back to his mind he was ready to fight. He stood up and did things no one had ever seen before. His spells were exceedingly powerful. Cobweb was amazed he did not believe a seventeen years old fairy could have so special powers.

Peaseblossom with no doubt won The Fairy Games. He was Titania`s new favorite fairy. He had won more than strength that day he won to know himself as a courageous fairy. No such thing could be capable enough to take him down. Lets see how it goes next year…


End file.
